


Don't be shy

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bathrooms, Blushing Shuu, Bottom Tsukiyama Shuu, Cute Shuu, M/M, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Shuu, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After such a while, Shuu and Kaneki meet at a nightclub, but Shuu is too shy to reveal a secret.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my glob! Erm...I kinda had no motivation to draw today, so I just thought I'll just write. This is just one of those ideas you get after listening to music and looking at SAMPLES of these beautiful uke Shuu hentai doujinshis that you need to pay for! I'll post the link in the end notes if ya wanna see it.

Before Kaneki even attempted to drink another glass of vodka, he decided to try the best he could to remain calm. It all started during the night he remembered when he stabbed Tsukiyama and threw him off the building, which killed the one who had loved him so much, as she sacrificed her life. Yes, his servant, Karren.

It was giving him manic episodes! As he sat near the bar table at the nightclub, he stared down at his hands to see all the scars he gave himself with broken glass to release the pain as if it were some form of fluid in his body. "No!" he shouted in his head, "no...he's fine now...but...how does he feel? I wish I could see him..." 

Kaneki closed his eyes as he fantasized gorgeous sights of Shuu. He couldn't stop imagining the picture of him bare of clothing, covered in a bed of roses, from his feet up to his chest, as the wind was blowing his hair, with rose petals brushing away against his delicate shoulders. There was only one person with that perfect, soft, purple hair, and that was him. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to search for that around the nightclub. But then again, he didn't want to humiliate himself by possibly mistaking someone else for him.

Kaneki decided it wouldn't hurt to just check. But then again, why would he even be here? Still, maybe he might be here by chance. His tension dropped down after a glance of a figure that was sitting on a stool at a corner cross-legged wearing short, black high-heeled boots, black leggings, and a hot pink " _Pink"_ branded wool sweater that went up to the bottom of his waist and had "Pink" written on the chest in white letters. The highlight of Kaneki's deep stare was the figure's pretty purple hair that looked like the hair of no other than Shuu's that was swept to the side. 

Kaneki's heart was tingling as he stared at them. Desperately, he walked over to talk to them. "Um... excuse me?" he started before his heart jolted when they turned their head to face him. "Tsukiyama-san?"

The figure's eyes widened as they glistened. "Kaneki-kun? Is that you?" Dazed, Kaneki grabbed Shuu's shoulders. "Tsukiyama-san, yes!"

Shuu blushed as his head dropped down to look at his lap. "Kaneki-kun...I feel ashamed of myself for appearing like this in front of you," he said so lowly. Kaneki cupped his cheeks and lifted his low head. "Why must you feel like that? You look very pretty." 

As Kaneki was holding his head, Shuu sniffed a familiar scent which he noticed was coming from scars on Kaneki's hands.

"Kaneki-kun! Oh, dear! What happened to you?" he shrieked as he pulled his hands to look at them. Kaneki was feeling grief looking at Shuu's face. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" he shouted seeing Shuu on the verge of tears. 

Shuu bit his bottom lip hard as he scrunched his face up with waterfalls coming out of his eyes. "Oh mon Dieu! I was just sitting around here looking different just to see how life will be like this, and now the result is embarrassment and sorrow!"

"Tsukiyama-san!" Kaneki shouted as he hugged the other. "Why the hell are you crying? I see you after so long, and _this_ is how we start?" As Shuu sniffing hyperly, he innocently threw his head back to stare at the other, weakly replying, "N-no..."

Kaneki took a seat next to Shuu as he smiled at him. "So, you're cross-dressing? You look nice! Who am I to lie to you?" Shuu closed his legs together tightly as his hands were stacked on his lap. "Merci cher", a huge blush formed on his cheeks, "I don't know if you...want to know something...personal." Kaneki could see the perspiration forming on his temples. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the other's back, receiving an instant beet blush. "Ummm...it's very personal, cher. Personal as in..." he paused because it was so hard to admit.

Kaneki confusedly tilted his head, "As in?" He could see the other tightly pressing his palms between his thighs. "If you want to know, Kaneki-kun, we have to go to the...ladies' room..."

In confusion, Kaneki nodded, "Okay, let's go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the sample of the pretty uke Shuu hentai doujinshis
> 
> \- https://ec.toranoana.jp/joshi_r/ec/item/040030385776/
> 
> \- https://ec.toranoana.jp/joshi_r/ec/item/040030385781/
> 
> The group "Fish and Chicken" does have a few free ones. Just search it up online. I tried looking for the other ones, but I couldn't find them T-T. You can look at other Shuu samples too at the above websites. And who knows? Maybe you can find the full version for free?


	2. Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is getting so hard, but Shuu is being too shy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I apologize if this is too gross for you!

Shuu sat on the toilet with his pants on and palms trembling in between his legs. Kaneki stood in front admiring the view in confusion. "So uh...what is it you wanted to show me?"

Shuu yelped as he heard that question. He knew it would be better if he did show his secret, but how? He was shy, yet, he wanted to expose himself the best way as possible. Coming to much of this tension while sitting on the toilet, Shuu was on the verge of the need to urinate. If Kaneki didn't find it gross, maybe he could start revealing this way? But as he thought more and more, the less he was able to hold his urine. 

"Aah! Kaneki-kun! I need to pee!" The white-haired boy smirked in confusion. "Um...okay? Do you...want me to not look?" The purple-haired boy spoke with just enough time before he peed his pants. "Well...what would you like?" The other crossed his arms desperately as he smirked, "I'd be more than happy to look _very very_ close, Tsukiyama", he said as he crouched down and rubbed Shuu's thighs. "Okay...", the other replied sluggishly, "here I go then..."

Shuu stood up where Kaneki thought he did because he needed to pee, but it was actually because Shuu wanted him to help him. "Go ahead"

Kaneki grabbed the hem of the other's leggings as he pulled them down to have prickling hairs once he saw that Shuu was wearing pink lace boy-shorts. Shuu had his hands ready in an attempt to cover himself before he peed which he did do once the other slid off his undies for him to drop his seat back on the toilet to release his urine.

Kaneki glared at Shuu's shy behavior because Shuu wasn't exposing himself to the way Kaneki was longing for. "Hold on, I'll be right back. Don't move!" he said as he slid out under the stall door to come back with a 32 oz bottle of water. "Drink," he said as he pretty much poured an x amount of water down Shuu's throat. "There, that should be enough to fill your bladder. Now stop covering yourself and spread your fucking beautiful legs!" He felt himself getting very hard in his pants because he was getting super horny.

"Kaneki-kun, I'd much rather start by..." he started before he finished his sentence by picking up his sweater to reveal his bare chest which was not flat at all. Some males do have chests that aren't very flat, but this wasn't a masculine chest. It wasn't very rounded, but it was surely feminine.

The white-haired boy stared in awe, and right before Shuu dropped his sweater, he shouted and stopped him, "No! Stop! I need this!", and he pulled out his cellphone to take a snap of the person's chest with his cute little embarrassed face.

Kaneki had the most amazed grin as he stared at that chest. "Oh...my...gosh...wait...what the fuck! Spread your goddamn legs already!" Thus, Kaneki himself crouched down to shove the other's legs apart only to create a wider grin. "Wow...you have been stunning this whole time! Stunning! Oh- Ooooo!" his exclamation paused when taking a close look at the pee falling out of Shuu's vagina. 

He looked up at Shuu's wet red face, grinning like a maniac as he lifted his eyebrows a few times. "So you are a woman now?"

Shuu stammered, "Um...well, obviously I do have female body parts now. I wanted to see how it would be like." 

The other smirked as he caressed his hands around Shuu's breasts, taking a lick of the sweet nipple as he made him whimper in a high-pitch, "Mmh..." 

"Okay, Shuu, let's take this to my house?", and he received a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write more, but my brain's like "zzz"


	3. Sweet juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on at Kaneki's house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, I know the tags might have gotten really interesting and you prolly were like "Oooo", but then felt disappointed because there was nothing even like the way the tags made it sound. Sorry, I had other stuff to work on, and am apparently working on other stories and artwork which makes the schedule really tight and I just don't have the motivation and slow down. It really gets nothing done, whatsoever and I just build up more tension. And ofc, life gets busy too!
> 
> SECOND, I love seeing by French baby turn into a hot mess, thus, I worked hard on this too, so ye, I tried my best and apologize if it's not too nice. I just had to finish it.

As he held him bridal style near the bed, Kaneki hurled Shuu on the bed at a force so strong that it almost made his body bounce high in midair before flopping flat onto it. Kaneki only waited for him to settle right before he climbed onto the bed himself, trapping the one under him with his own body.

He stared at those precious purple eyes. They were almost as exquisite as the brilliant rare gems that take a burden to find. It was like Shuu was a precious gem that he had found. He, Kaneki Ken, had found himself. Only not through a load, but by cherishing. 

Ken noticed Shuu's chest bending up as if asking for something, and indeed, Kaneki knew what that something was. Not needing to be asked twice, Kaneki caressed his hands up Shuu's sides and pulled off his sweater, dropping it on the floor where the other clothes would be. 

"Hmm!" Shuu whimpered in a high-pitch as the other was licking his nipple while twisting the other one. He could feel his blood cells vibrating in his neck as the butterflies were fluttering in his belly. But it was also happening because he was waiting for something.

"Kaneki-Kun...", he wailed as his face scrunched up, "please!" With a fierce smirk, the other asked "Oh? What is it that you want, my naughty little girl?" To answer that question with exactly what he wanted, Shuu sluggishly answered by bending his legs up and spreading them wide apart. Henceforth, Kaneki knew exactly what Shuu was trying to say with no words. "Why? Of course! That's what I've been waiting for!" he exclaimed. From that point forward, the white-haired man impatiently pulled off the other's leggings where he ended up wearing only the boyshorts which were yanked off right after. 

Shuu crossed his arms in playful annoyance. "Pas juste! You are still clothed?" Even though he only had a slight idea of what that meant, Kaneki got naked right off the bat which gave him a happy partner.

The white-haired man reached over to the nightstand drawer to grab some lube and a pink object. There was also a cup standing on top of the nightstand which sprinkled ambiguous questions on Shuu's lecherous mind. His eyes widened once he felt greasy fingers massaging inside his opening. As Kaneki scissored, Shuu let out shameless whimpers that kept getting more and more shameless as he felt the fingers go deeper.

"Hn- hn- hmmm~ Aaah! Uh!"

Listening to such noises was like listening to music. As his chest prickled in affection, Kaneki bent down to give his Shuu a heartfelt kiss, rubbing each other's tongues as he ground his hips against him. 

When they pulled apart, Ken grasped Shuu's waist as he stuck the head of his dick inside his slit, waiting for a bit for him to get used to the feeling. "Can I move now?" he asked and received a nod.

Holding his waist as the other spread his thighs apart, Ken gently thrust but went a tad bit faster when he heard the other whine. As he thrust, he felt a shiver up his body akin to his sensitive skin rubbing against Shuu’s tight petals. 

“Oooaaa… Kaneki-kun!”, softly moaned the purple-haired person, “Aaah… faster, please!” Kaneki indeed accelerated his speed as the headboard kept knocking the wall. But of course, it wasn’t the only thing that he wanted to do. He wanted Shuu to lose it so much to the point where his blood cells stream pressure at his fingertips.

“Aaaahhh~ Oh yes! Like that!” Shuu moaned, clawing his own stomach. As Kaneki was thrusting, he softly sniffed up Shuu’s chest, licking it to obtain louder moans which persuaded Kaneki to bite his neck and give him butterfly kisses all over his neck and chest. “Ah… Shuu…”, he grunted, “you feel so… good… Uh! So damn… hot!” He leaned in to give Shuu a passionate kiss because that sweet face was irresistible. 

Amid his thoughts, the other below him let out a yelp as he arched his back. “Ah! Kaneki-Kun! Right there! Uhuh- Oh… Oh, mon Dieu!” He noticed that his voice happened to have a change. It sounded the same, but a little more feminine. But, before hitting the beeline to get distracted with other thoughts, Kaneki, faster than he already was, pounded his shaft so hard into the other’s sweet spot that he could hear his skin slapping against the other. Due to his speed and stamina, he perceived that he had gifted himself with what he smirked for. A lovely reaction from his partner.

Shuu’s beet-red face and neck puffed slightly, acquiring shaking lips and exceedingly wide glittery eyes that rolled down to see the accommodation, then rolled far back to provoke a loud moan. “Aahhh! Oh! Oh, mon Dieuuuuhuuhuu!!! Huuhh! Uff… Up- Omi gawd! Errr! Ahhh!” Panting at the fact that he was letting out such hot moans, Kaneki pounced over to give him a sloshy kiss as he kept darting forward. “Come on, sweetie, turn around for me” he insisted and indeed received as he said. He grabbed the pink object from earlier which happened to be a vibrator that he turned on and stuck it up his cherry before sticking his hungry mouth between his ass-cheeks to begin eating his ass.

Shuu’s tongue dropped out of his mouth that had a pretty shape as his eyelids collapsed, evoking a prolonged moan. He eventually felt Kaneki’s mouth part from his ass for his partner to stick his dick in. His entire torso was laid flat as his ass was high up, rocking forward at every pound. It only allowed him to bleat to express his pleasure.

“K-ka- kaaaah! Kahnnn… neki! Kahn! Ahhh!” he bleated. He panted so hard in need of every pound, feeling his cheeks slap against the other’s skin.

Kaneki stuck out his dick, leaving the vibrator still inside as he flipped Shuu on his back. Smirking at how wet the toy got, Kaneki decided to play with it to tease Shuu. He lightly poked it to receive tiny whimpers from the other, pulling it out shortly to lick it clean. “Yum! You’re very tasty Shuu!” he complimented as he reached for the cup on the nightstand. “Say, Shuu? Do you mind?” he asked as he placed the rim against Shuu’s entrance. In confusion, Shuu picked up his head. “Mind what, mon amour?” Smirking boldly, Kaneki answered his little question. “Oh, could you please...ya know, in this cup? I’m thirsty for it.

Slightly confused, Shuu asked, “You...want me to pee?”, and received an excited nod. Feeling his stomach burn in embarrassment to do such cooled down after realizing the accommodation of his own and his partner’s excitement, he slowly released his pee as the other watched it filling the cup with enthusiastic eyes and delighted smirk.

Once every drop was released, Kaneki eagerly lapped the leftovers from his valve before savoring his drink from the cup. “Uh! So sweet and delicious! Well, that was fun!” he said as he placed the cup back. The other nodded, “Oui...it’s nice how you seem to enjoy my pee.” Chuckling, Ken gave Shuu a deep kiss as Shuu’s fingers brushed his hair and back affectionately. 

Once both of the bodies collapsed on the bed, Shuu curled himself up as Kaneki wrapped an arm behind his neck and kissed his forehead sweetly. “Good night, my darling Shuu…” As soon as he felt Shuu cuddling deeper in his chest, Kaneki fell in deep thought as he felt his eyes drowning, remembering the flashbacks he had at the nightclub. Worried so much about the one who is now cuddling against him. 

He tried to think of something he should do. Should he love him?


	4. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu is just so cute...but his stomach starts to hurt

As the morning light filtered through the window awakening Kaneki, he stirred in bed as if it were his typical morning. As he kept stirring, at one point he realized that it was no longer a typical morning once he stirred so much that he got startled akin to suddenly seeing someone else sleeping on his bed right next to him. Not to mention, they were naked. But all the worry died once Kaneki relaxed remembering what had happened.

Kaneki smiled as he remembered all the fun he had last night with this ‘bad girl’ as he called. Tsukiyama Shuu, a now trans-girl whom he had fucked the best he could. Now what? That question worried Kaneki. Shall he start a relationship with him? He turned his head to look at Shuu who was still curled up in deep sleep. Ken sighed as he smiled looking at that adorable scrunched face he had as he slept.

Shuu slowly cracked his eyes open as he awoke. Such a cute face that had its hand curled up right in front of it like a baby looked toward Kaneki’s face. “Kaneki-kun…” he mumbled, “did you sleep well?” The other replied “Yes, very much. What about yourself?” “Oui”

Smiling charmingly, Kaneki scooted over and pecked Tsukiyama’s pretty lips. His appearance remained almost the same. Only slight changes have been made. “So...Shuu-chan? Would you like something to eat?” “Non, I’m fine with just coffee,” Shuu said. “How about breakfast in bed...you won’t need to put your clothes now?” Kaneki asked which made Shuu nod as his face flushed pink.

As the naked bodies sat in bed drinking coffee, Kaneki slid an arm around the other’s neck making the trans-girl cuddle into his arm as he looked down and sipped his coffee, picking it up with both hands. 

“So, Shuu, tell me. What is it between us now?” As Shuu slurped the last sip of his coffee, he looked up at the other’s face with a cute face of concern with his big glimmering eyes. “I don’t know” he spoke naively. Kaneki grinned looking at that adorable face. He never thought he would ever look this cute. “Stay here for a while, Shuu. Live with me for a little” 

Kaneki and Shuu lived together to develop loving feelings over time. They spent the time cuddling in the blankies, watching T.V., kissing, reading together, drinking coffee, playing video games, playing in bed, and making each other gifts. 

When Shuu would feel sleepy and take quick naps, Kaneki used that time to listen to love songs, realizing his heart would tingle. In a good way… He realized his feelings for him and just wanted to always hold Shuu in his arms. 

One day came where Kaneki took the beeline to confess his love. However, it changed once Shuu grunted in pain during breakfast time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is so cute and exciting! And since I'm on hiatus/process of writing, I'll once again leave my Tumblr and Insta. Both are berrydonut1.


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed concern, and I tried to persuade a change in perspective the best I could. Please don't leave rude comments. I wasn't trying to get you disappointed.

It has come to my attention that I have been on hiatus a little too long, but that's just how it goes. Motivation always just seems like it needs to run home and not have a long stay, sadly. 

But come on, I get busy with other stuff too. And I still have a lot of drawings I haven't finished as well as quite a bit of other stories. I still have to finish backstories for my OCs. All of this stuff slamming on me really gets stressful! 

And to add to that, we ofc have sudden moments of grief! 

\------------

I do feel like I got some motivation to write atm, and perhaps that can eliminate any sort of wonder...I hope. 

I don't mean to sound like a dumbass jerk or anything, but I have noticed a boo-boo I made in this story, but tbh, sometimes I don't really give....wait...No no no. 

Look, I understand the confusion of Shuu being a trans girl, yet gets labeled as he...trying not to spoil anything. I don't need any attacks on me because it's totally not needed! I'm not always sensitive. I apologize for this, but it's not like I wasn't aware of anything! Yes, since she's a girl now, she's officially a she. I know! And just because the current chapters say he doesn't mean it was permanent! 

And if you're like, "Still! It doesn't make any sense!" (not saying I encountered that or anything) Well, smarty! It's my story and I'm under control! I know what I'm doing!

I was wanting to finish this for pride month, but the writer's block arrived, unfortunately. This hiatus really pushed me down the deep hole. 

\-----------

Now, when I write, I like to allow the reader to use context clues and critical thinking, thus, not everything is clear at first, but as you think deeper, you could understand. Don't just do a first glance read.

I did not include cross-dressing in the tags. However, before Kaneki found out about Shuu's female body, he thought she was cross-dressing, and still a male. But, he became confused when Shuu was taking him to the _ladies_ room. Henceforth, Shuu then revealed her gender. Shuu did not say she was cross-dressing but did not verbally reveal her gender. 

The reason why I used "boy" in the beginning was for the reader to think of the same boy Shuu in cute clothes. However, it would be like a surprise to find out this "Boy" was actually a girl. _To me,_ it just makes the story a little more exciting. Everyone has their own writing style. 

The title of the story is friggin _don't be shy_ , now, the further I go into detail, the more spoiling I'll do. The only thing that I can say which is most likely a HUGE spoil, is that my plan the whole time wasn't to permanently use he. 

No, I am not saying this for the sake of concern, but just a heads up because I guess having a long gap like this is gonna bring misunderstandings. 

P.S. I don't want any mean comments because not only am I in grief now, but I don't wanna be battling any, whatsoever. I hope I made this circumstance clear, and if you're still super pissed, that's your problem, I wasn't intending to make you feel that way. 

If there are any questions or comments, please be polite, and please don't continue pointing fingers at me and start gaslighting.


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

My apologies for my hiatus.

I really don't know how I can continue this story, and honestly, I don't even know if I will. Not really feeling that good for a lot of things. 

Ya see, during the summer, I was going through a tough time with my brain, and all I pretty much did for writing was just write garbage and post it right away (not adding detail).

It could just be a matter of seconds where you learn so much, or maybe you just grew up in a way where you still had to learn some stuff yourself (again, no detail).

As of right now, I flinch looking at some of my currently posted works, but, I just want to stay away from any sort of negative energy now.

Atm, I am busy with not just school, but with other stuff to just escape the world, haha.

So, I'm just saying, I don't know if I'll go on with this story, since I'm kinda not feeling very good to do so. I just feel bad since it doesn't really bring me any good vibes to me now. Like, I know, it has problems, and yeah, I just...

I do feel sad to quit, yet, I feel like I just need some time to just escape it. I don't want to waste any more time feeling like a fool constantly thinking about stuff I did wrong, and so on...

So yeah


End file.
